


Your Body Talks

by shitfanficmeup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Anal Sex, Authority kink?, Bartender - Freeform, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drinking, First Meetings, Hook-Up, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: Lieutenant Hank Anderson meets Connor, an attractive bartender, at a club while he is following a suspect. Hot sex happens. This is smut. Not sorry.





	Your Body Talks

The mid-sized bar was loud with a pounding bass you could hear all the way outside. Hank hated places like this. He liked Jimmy’s bar; it was quiet and only had a few people, most of which he could actually deal with.

The lights in this bar, Jericho, were constantly changing from a light blue to purple to shades of red and back again. That paired with the house music killed Hank’s head. Only one solution to that, “Whiskey, please.”

A smooth voice answered, “Sure thing.” but Hank still didn’t look at the bartender until he asked, “So… is the whole ‘undercover cop thing’ supposed to be a secret?”

Hank’s blue eyes snapped up to the bartender for the first time since he sat down. He was a young guy with perfectly messy brown hair with one curl that gracefully fell into his face. His hazel eyes were sparkling and full of trouble, only accentuated by the black tank top that covered his lithe body. His denim jacket and tight, ripped blue jeans, and black boots highlighted his athletic calves, small waist, and perfect ass.

“Shut up.”, Hank grouched at him because goddamn it, it wasn’t supposed to be obvious! He wore one of his stripped shirt, fitting jeans, and even trimmed his beard to try and look a little younger so he could blend in and locate the suspect for a string of murders around Detroit.

Still giving Hank all his attention, the bartender gave him a sly smile, “Because you’re not very convincing. Hot, angry, bears aren’t exactly our demographic.” Leaning in, he whispered, “…also the gun in your waistband and the mic in your ear are dead giveaways.” Softly running his fingertips over Hank’s hand, the bartender bat his eye lashes at the lieutenant, “My name is Connor, if you need anything.”

From the other end of the bar, a sloppy drunk man was yelling at Connor, “Hey, sweetheart! Beer!”

With all the sass in the world, Connor rolled his eyes but still served the nuisance his beer. Before he could walk away, the guy yelled, “Hey!” again.

As sweet as a lemon, Connor answered, “Yes?”

Grossly slurring, the patron crudely asked, “When do you get off, baby?”

Connor leaned over the bar and shut him down, “Whenever I can… just not with you.”

As the drunk huffed and walked off, Hank couldn’t help but laugh his ass off until he heard his captains voice come through the speaker in his ear, “Anderson! Stop ogling the bartender, get back on the suspect!” Turning in his seat, Hank sipped on his whiskey and scanned the bar until he found the Red Ice dealer they were keeping an eye on.

The shady dealer left through the back door and before Hank could react, Gavin Reed’s voice was yelling out, “I got him… FUCK!”

Hank rolled his eyes and jumped out of his seat, annoyed with the people he had to work with. It only took a few minutes before they had the dealer in cuffs and Hank was giving Captain Fowler his equipment back. Ignoring the disapproving look he got from his boss, Hank motioned towards the bar, “Since I’m technically off the clock, see you later.”

Back inside the bar, Hank reclaimed his seat and ordered another whiskey. As he enjoyed the low, deep warmth of the amber drink, he watched Connor work; pleasantly smiling at some patrons and angrily glaring at others… he was definitely trouble.

A half hour later, a young redhead came in to relieve Connor. It didn’t take him long to down two tequila shots before walking around the bar, grabbing Hank by the collar of his shirt and heatedly kissing the older man.

Instantly, Hank kissed him back. Knowing exactly what they both wanted, Hank firmly tugged on Connor’s hair, separating them but only enough to whisper, “Want to get out of here?”  
Looking at Hank with dangerous eyes, Connor practically purred, “Fuck yes.”

After hopping into an autonomous car outside and Hank putting in his address, Connor crawled onto his lap. Stopping himself before kissing Hank again, “It’s dawning on me that I don’t know your name..”

Hank was about to tell him when Connor pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Reacting to being so effortlessly pick-pocketed, Hank tried to grab it back, “Hey, what the hell?”

But Connor had already read his I.D. However, he wasn’t about to call Hank by his first name. Slipping the wallet back Connor gently nipped at Hank’s bottom lip and teased, “What’s wrong, _Lieutenant_?”

Hank growled and promptly shut Connor up with a harsh kiss. Thank god, Hank’s house was so close to the bar. Before they knew it the car chirped, “You have arrived at your destination.”  
They managed to get into Hank’s house without ripping off each other’s clothes but that didn’t last long. As they kissed, they dropped their clothes to the floor with no disregard of where they ended up.

Hank gently pushed Connor onto his bed, standing over the younger boy who was clad in only tight little blue boxers that hid nothing. Covering Connor’s upper arms and torso were geometric tattoos gracefully laid across his light skin.

Hank’s eyes hungrily devoured Connor’s body as he audibly wondered, “God, how did a pretty young thing like you end up in my bed?”

As Hank kissed Connor’s body, appreciating him, Connor worked on unbuttoning and pulling off Hank's jeans. As soon as he had a hand around Hank’s cock, Connor found out two things; one, Hank was fucking huge and two, he was hard as hell. The younger man couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped his throat at the thought of being fucked by Hank.

The desperate noise did not go unnoticed by Hank as he chuckled, “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me, Lieutenant.”

Hank needed no further prompting to reach into his bedside drawer and grab his bottle of lube and a condom.

It didn’t take long for Hank to be three thick fingers inside Connor with the brunette’s moans filling the otherwise quiet bedroom. Before Hank could do anything else, Connor urgently asked, “Can I ride you? Please, please, I want it so bad.”

Ha. Well… who the hell is Hank to say no to that? Especially with Connor’s hands gripping onto him. Switching spots with Connor, Hank laid on his back with his head on the pillows and rolled a condom onto his painfully hard cock.

After Hank put a little more lube on, Connor straddled him and slowly sank down onto Hank’s thick cock. He has never felt so full in his whole life and oh my god, it was perfect. Hank barely had a second to compose himself before Connor was carefully lifting himself onto his knees and sinking back down. As he moved his hips, chasing the feeling of pleasure, Connor looked like a dream. His hips and thighs were so beautifully tapered, his chest and stomach flat with just enough muscle visible to give him a perfect runner’s body.

Gripping onto Connor’s hips, Hank planted his feet on the bed and roughly thrust into the wet, warm heat of Connor’s ass.

Throwing his pretty head back Connor moaned, “Hank!” Unfortunately for Connor, Hank abruptly stopped and growled, “Show me some respect, what do you call me?”

Losing what was left of his shame, Connor desperately begged, “Please, Lieutenant! Please, fuck me!”

“Good boy.” Hank smirked and started fucking into Connor again. His aging body was screaming at him to slow down but having a gorgeous man squirming and moaning in his lap over rode everything. Taking Connor’s cock into his hand, Hank started to stroke him in time with his deep, fast thrusts, pushing both of them closer to orgasm.

That, drove Connor further into his heat as he desperately called out, “Lieutenant, please! Don’t stop!”

It didn’t take the young bartender long to paint both of their stomachs with come, a silent scream making him throw his head back as he continued to push Hank closer. Between the view of such a gorgeous person feeling such pleasure and the feeling of Connor clenching around him, the tight, hot coil of pleasure in Hank’s stomach finally released as he filled Connor.

Slowly, Connor rolled off of Hank and enjoyed the feeling of coming down from fantastic sex as Hank heaved himself to his feet to grab a towel from the bathroom. After they were both cleaned off, they enjoyed the silence until Hank chuckled and ran a hand over his face in disbelief, “Fuck, kid. Can’t say I know many people who are willing to fuck an old man.”

With a smirk in his voice, Connor turned so he was snuggled against Hank, “You’re not _that_ old.”

Wrapping his arm around Connor, Hank couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he mumbled, “Smart ass.”

As their smiles faded, Hank realized that Connor was fast asleep on his chest. After carefully covering them up with the blanket, Hank decided to let Connor sleep and he wasn’t too far behind Connor.

The next morning, Hank woke up late to an empty bed. Pushing aside his disappointment, Hank rolled over and looked on his bedside table where he found a note that had Connor’s number on it and read: ‘Last night was perfect, call me sometime. Talk soon… Lieutenant.’ It also had a winky face drawn at the bottom.

Hank couldn’t help but chuckle because goddamn that kid trouble. Still, Hank saved Connor’s number in his phone. He knew that they definitely hadn’t seen the last of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is based off the song 'Body Talks' by The Struts. Strongly recommend.


End file.
